


Marker

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nori forgets where he left the treasure.





	Marker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘The Hobbit’ nor am I profiting from this.

Dwalin peels and tugs the ivy covering the tree trunk. Nori ignores his furious panting and grunting, choosing instead to wander around to the other trees. He barely glances before shaking his head and moving onto the next.

“How do you forget where you put treasure?” Dwalin huffs, smacking the tree with frustration, “I told you to use a marker.” 

“I did use a marker,” he murmurs. “I have a lot of hiding spaces and markers, though.” 

His huff turns into a groan as he smacks his head on the tree over and over. 

“No more hiding treasure.”

“We’ll see.”


End file.
